Take Me Back There
by sasusaku1k1
Summary: Death. Than a light. Now im back in my old body. I have a chance to make things right now. but can i? can i save them both this time with out them killing me in the progress. you are just going to have to read it to find AD IT YOU WILL LOVE IT! the new and improved story rewritten!
1. Back to the Bridge

Okay here is the new and improved Take Me There hope you guys enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Normal<p>

**Inner**

_Thinking_

* * *

><p>Back To The Bridge.<p>

It's all over. The war will finally end and it's all down to this final battle between two men I love most. Right now, in front of me they are slowly killing each other and with every hit they take. I can feel the hits strike my heart each time. Why!? That word rolls around in my head so much. Why did he have to leave? Why did he follow him? Why are they fighting now? Why am I over here doing nothing to stop it?!

"Naruto… Sasuke." My two most precious people in the world and one is going to kill the other.

I'm not the only one watching this either. Everyone, even Orochimaru's puppets had stopped what they were doing to watch this fight and I can tell that everyone wants Naruto to win, he is the hero after all but I don't want Sasuke to die and neither does Naruto. But right now looking at Naruto while he fights I'm starting to see that he is just fight to stay up now he lost so much blood from his other battles and Sasuke is no better off. Both men trying to catch their breath before their final move. Making hand signs to fast for the eye to see I could only guess what it could be. Naruto with the Rasengan and Sasuke with Chidori fill up the sky with blue light. It all ends here neither will survive the blow and they are both to stubborn to give up. Tears soaking my face as I feel Kakashi's hand on my shoulder trying to give me comfort in these final moments. Team 7 is about to end permanently my heart is screaming out in pain as the thought runs through my head.

I wish.

'**_Someone has to do something!_**' inner me yelled out hoping someone would listen but I'm the only one that can hear her.

I wish.

Sasuke and Naruto start to run at each other and my body gives up, I fall to my knees as more tears run down my face as they head towards one another to fast for my eyes to catch them.

I WISH!

Suddenly, everything slows down almost like time had stopped itself and I could see them, so close to hitting each other only one other person could get in between them. With time frozen you can see their facial expressions so clearly; anger, pain, hurt, lose. They both had tears in their eyes when I saw the true emotions of both of them I felt something snap in myself and all of a sudden I was blinded by a bright light that seem to come from my body not only that but my head had cleared and I finally know what I can do to stop this fight, or at least stop them from killing each other, feeling like my time was running out I get up a run quickly to Sasuke and Naruto, my light in my body glowing brighter with every step I get closer to them and just has I get in front of them time starts again and I can feel their attacks hit me. Look of surprise covered everyone's face when I appeared in front of them. Even though the pain was excruciating I was able to make a smile on my face.

"Stop fighting please, you are going to hurt each other."

"SAKURA!" Naruto screamed as I felt both their hand rip out of my body, I fall to my knees but before I hit the ground someone catches me and lifts me. With the light getting brighter I take one last look at the men I love and hope that I had stopped them for good. With the light to bright now that I can't even see I grab out for something but once I had it in my hands I was sucked into the darkness.

It felt like I was falling out of earth, it was almost like it couldn't hold me down anymore so it kicked me out. Only darkness surrounded me, I'm scared. I closed my eyes hoping that this wasn't what happens to you after you die, where is the light that you follow too heaven people always talk about. Am I not going to heaven? I am falling maybe I did too many bad things in my life that I'm not allowed there. I opened my eyes to expect darkness but what I saw now was grayness and clouds like I was falling into earth. I look down and see water thinking I'm going to land in it only to notice that there was a bridge being made just where I was landing. I shut my eyes tight waiting for impact but it never came all I felt was a tug and then back into blackness.

I was sitting up, I didn't have to open my eyes to tell that and it was cold. Slowly opening my eyes I looked at my surroundings. At first all I saw was fog, then I started to hear the sound of water and hammers, they were people talking not too far away from me. Where am I? It seemed so familiar.

"Sorry Sakura, you much be really bored watching over me like this." I looked to my left to see an elderly man in work clothes and a hard hat carrying a large piece of lumber on his shoulder. I feel my eyes widen with the familiar face when I vision clears. _Tazuna_! "Sakura are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

As I looked around I realized we were on the Great Naruto Bridge but that can't be right because the bridge was finished 5 years ago. How could this be? I curl into a ball trying to think about what had just happened when my hair starts to tickle my nose, I go to brush it away when I notice how long it is, then I look down to see the outfit I had use to wear my first year as a ninja. I shot up fast and looked myself over again thinking this has to be a dream or someone was playing a joke or something! This couldn't be real I had just died why am I here?

"Sakura are you okay?" Tazuna came up closer to me.

I nod my head searching for words to say, it feels like there is something stuck in my throat but somehow I managed to whisper something.

"I'm fine, go back to work." Tazuna looked at me weirdly then nodded and walked off to finish his work. I sat back down trying not to freak out but looked down to my hand that were soft and uncut like they have never seen a day in battle before scared me.

* * *

><p>Alright so i will have the other chapters coming up shortly i'm redoing them since there was a lot of mistakes.<p>

If this is your first time reading Take Me There thanks for reading hope you love it and hope you continue to read more chapters.


	2. Seeing you again

Normal

**Inner**

_Thinking_

* * *

><p><strong>Seeing you again<strong>

Tazuna and another worker got into an argument and he was told not to come into work tomorrow just the same as last time. This couldn't really be happening I have to be dreaming, or maybe I was dreaming this whole time and finally woken up. No it all seemed too real to be dreamed up, I was so deep in thought that I didn't even noticed Tazuna coming over till he spoke.

"Sakura, it's time to go."

"Huh? Oh yeah okay." I nearly jumped out of my skin from fright. Getting up I take a couple steps towards Tazuna lifting my neck to look at his face. '_Ugh was I really that short?_' Once I reached Tazuna he gave me a smile and we started our way back to the house making pit stops along the way through town. Walking into a shop for veggies I stop to think for a second, something happened here I can't really remember what it was but I know it got me really angry. Just when I was about to let it go I feel someone's hand on my backside.

"PERVERT!" I yelled as my fist made contact with his face. After sending him flying I grabbed Tazuna bags and stormed out of the shop.

"Wow, you really surprised me back there." Tazuna said catching up to me.

"Jeez I really hate perverts." Just after saying that another hand grabbed me and when I turned around there was a little kid covered in dirt asking for food, remembering the story of this village my heart aches a bit. I reached into my pocket and handed the boy some candy. "Here you go." I smile at the boy as he thanks me and wonders off.

"It's been like this since Gatou came." Tazuna started to explain what the village was going through has we come closer to the house that I haven't seen in years. I had forgotten how quite it was here; the smell of wood and sea water mixed in really nicely I could almost feel my body relax and forget that I am so out of place here. Walking into the house Inari and his mother were in the kitchen getting the table really for dinner. Looking at Inari face and seeing the look of anger made me sad. '_Didn't Naruto help him and this village?_' what the hell was going on? Could this really be a prank the bridge was made in the same spot the same thing happened at the shop and Inari is just a little boy again.

Just as all these questions were rolling around in my head I head a whisper but as I look around nobody could have said it, the whisper grew louder just a bit and all of a sudden the room started going darker and the word became louder it felt like my body was frozen like something was holding me. The voice becoming so loud I couldn't be the only one to hear it I shut my eyes waiting for it to go away it just kept on saying that one word but it was impossible there is no way this is right I am defiantly dreaming. Just when I think that there is no way out of this a hand appears on my shoulder and my name is called.

"Hello Sakura, how was today?" Kakashi asked with a not so visible smile because of his mask.

"Kakashi! Oh yeah everything's fine" trying to play it off cool right now when all I want is to kick and scream like a child, if anyone could help me it's Kakashi but if I just could out a blurt about what just happen he could think I'm crazy. But it might be too late with that look he had just given me that says he is starting to think I'm not okay in the head.

"Okay then, why don't you go bring the boys back? They should still be training." He wobbled over to the kitchen table and sat down.

"Okay." Was all I said as I walked out the door into the woods behind the house, taking a deep breath I push forward; Sasuke! Naruto! I'm going to see them again, my heart can barely keep up with me as I break through the bushes and see to bodies lying on the ground and completely out of breath. Before they even notice I'm there I hide and fall down and try to gather myself. It's really them and they aren't killing each other! I could feel my eyes water up with tears but I don't let them fall. I take a couple deep breaths and count to ten then I get up and walk slowly over to them.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto's loud pitch voice makes my knees go weak and seeing him smile again almost brings me to tears once again.

"Hi Naruto, hey Sasuke." My smile is so big right now it hurts my cheeks but I really don't care I am just so happy to see that they are friends again. "Kakashi said it's okay for you two to go back now it's almost dinner time." Walking closer to them I can see that they have bruises all over their bodies from falling down so many time, I look up at the trees they were climbing to see how high they have gotten. "Wow! You guys sure got pretty close to the top!"

"Yeah and I'm not leaving till I reach the top! Believe it!" Naruto yelled pushing himself up and tried walking up the tree only to come crashing back down. "Ouch! That hurt." He held his head and rolled around for a bit trying to get rid of the pain. I shack me head and let out a little laugh at watching the care free Naruto, looking over to Sasuke I give him a smile.

"Are you going to stay as well?" I asked, he only nodded getting up and starting up the tree and just like Naruto he came quickly back down.

"Man this sucks!" Naruto said getting a little frustrated with not making it to the top this time I shake my head and decide to help the guys out.

"You guys want any help?" I asked

"YES!"

"No."

Both said at the same time, looking at each other than looking away pouting because they both have different opinions on when to ask for help I couldn't help but give a big laugh at them. I had forgotten how cute and annoying these two could be at the same time. I could see their frustration getting higher with my laughing I tried to stop but the annoyed look on Sasuke's face was too funny I haven't laughed like this in a very long time, it feels really nice. All of a sudden I came up with an idea to help these two without really helping them. If I know my boys well I know they are always up for a challenge, you just have to hit the right nerve.

"Alright then if you think you can do so well without my help why don't we make a little bet?" I looked at the both of them with an 'I'll totally kick your ass' look. "Last one to the top has to buy ramen for the winners." I know that part would get Naruto. "Unless you're afraid of being beaten by a girl?" I look over at Sasuke's still annoyed face not thinking he wouldn't say anything at all, I was a little surprised when he looked me dead in the eye and with a spark of a challenge in his eyes.

"Let's do this." **'Ahaha I totally got them in the palm of my hands!'** inner me roared out with pride.

"Alright you can have as many tries as you like just no complaining once it's all over." Picking our trees to climb we focus our chakra to our feet ready to go. "Ready… GO!" the boys run to their tree already started climbing up, I watch has I slowly walk up the tree, watching them fall time and time again as I make my way higher.

"I'm not going to lose! Believe it!" Naruto making it higher this time almost getting to the top but just like before never reached it. 'Well at least it's helping them train' I thought to myself.

"Well it looks like you didn't get first place so you better hurry!" I shouted down to the bottom so they could hear me when I notice that Sasuke wasn't anywhere to be found. "Sasuke?" I called out thinking that maybe he had given up and left for the house already I wasn't expecting his deep voice and hot breath on my neck.

"Right here." He said so casually it reminded me of that night he left the village.

'_Thank you for everything_' it was like the wind whispered it to me I got the chills.

"Guess that means Naruto loses." I turned to Sasuke not wanting him at my back anymore.

"WHAT!? Damn it!" We both heard Naruto yell and suddenly the tree was shaking, I looked down to see Naruto racing up the tree with all his might just making it to the top but losing focus and started to fall. Not thinking twice I reached out my hand for his, grabbing his sleeve and pulling him to the top where now all three of us were standing on top of the same tree. With the tree still shaking we stay still holding on to each other's sleeves so none of us fall off. Once the tree seemed to have stopped moving we all let out a sigh of relief.

"You know, we could have just jumped to other tree." Sasuke implied after.

I look at Sasuke for a second then without warning I burst into laughter. "You know, you could have said that well it was still shaking." My gut was hurting from laughing I couldn't contain it and now Naruto joined me and our laughter filled up the forest. I start thinking to myself that maybe coming back to this time wasn't so bad after all.

"Hn." Sasuke bounced off the tree; the branch we were sharing bounce with him making me lose my balances and slip out of the tree and started to fall.

My heart was going so fast but everything around me was moving slowly, it was the feeling of falling out of the world again like I was going to be pulled back into the darkness. Then it stopped, I didn't even realized I had closed my eyes till I noticed when I couldn't see what had happened.

"Sakura." My eyes still shut I try to stop my shaking. "Sakura are you alright?" I couldn't control my body the shaking isn't going away "Sakura answer me."

"No." I whispered, not to Sasuke but to myself trying to stop the shaking.

"Sakura what's wrong?" Naruto's voice is close to my ear as if almost over top of me.

"Back off dobe, let her breathe." Sasuke said as I feel the grip on my shoulder and legs get tighter and am moved away from Naruto. I could feel my body shaking, head pounding and heat racing and that my face was getting hotter too; I must be redder then a tomato. I tried to calm down and say I'm alright but my voice just wouldn't come out anymore. "Let's get her back to the house." Sasuke suggested after a moment's pause; he must have been watching me closely.

"Right!" Naruto replied. I start to feel a rush of wind and I know the boys are on the move back to the house to take me to Kakashi. I can't go back, not like this he will think I'm unfit to be a ninja! I start to squirm trying to break free, Sasuke stops running trying to hold me in place.

"Sakura what are you doing?" I don't reply as I kick my legs trying to get out of his hold but his grip got stronger. "Sakura stop moving." I didn't listen and with one more kick Sasuke lost his balance falling back with me landing on top of him.


End file.
